These funds will be used to hire a counselor who will be responsible for assisting those people in the community who cannot function as they would like to function because of their abuse of alcohol. The counselor will be responsible for: a. Counseling individuals and/or families who have a drinking problem; b. working with other community services to assist the problem drinker with all aspects of his problem; c. making recommendations to the community health council for other programs and/or types of assistance the council should request to further assist the problem drinker and those affected by his or her drinking.